


Mirror

by Liangxiang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangxiang/pseuds/Liangxiang
Summary: 更衣室play





	Mirror

Mirror  
妈的，什么帮他选一件衣服，居然会被这种用了不止一次的伎俩骗到，我信了他的鬼话。  
Tony在被Peter掐着腰杆，抵在更衣室的镜子上发狠操干，双手撑着镜面防止自己因为快感过载，脱力而滑到地上的时候，在心底里第一百零一次愤愤然地咒骂自己。  
汗水和情热在一起蒸腾出暧昧又情色至极的热气，混合着暖湿的喘息，和冰冷的镜面相遇，晕染出一片茫茫的白雾来。  
Tony头一次如此痛恨自己家衣帽间的镜子质量这样好，附在上面的水雾很快消散得干干净净，使他不得不清清楚楚地看到被操得浑身泛着粉红的自己。  
他很少直面性事中的自己，耽于情欲的时候有谁会关心自己此刻是个什么模样。可他此刻就是看到了，后穴里传来的电流似的灭顶快感弄得他的双腿都不住地微微颤抖，硬着的阴茎因为体位的缘故垂在他叉开的两腿之间，前液把整个阴茎弄得湿漉漉，有几滴甚至滴到地板上，被顶灯一照反射出亮晶晶的光。Peter掐住他的腰的手指用力过猛，被牢牢掌握的那一小块皮肤有微微的痛感，多半留下了青紫的指印——噢，他对自己还有精力胡思乱想感到惊异又惊喜——还有手下的冰凉镜面，被汗水和水雾消散以后留下的水珠弄得有点滑不溜秋。  
他看到镜子里的自己的脸。  
那张因为快感而露出了平时绝不可能露出的表情的脸。  
更不用说回荡在狭小空间里的，两人相互交缠着的粗重喘息和抑制不住的快意呻吟，肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声，还有两人结合处随着抽插而发出来的“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
这一切的一切，他所看到的，听到的，感受到的一切，所有所有的，极其鲜明的一切，无不都提醒着他：他正在被操，就在他家的更衣室里，在这面宽大的镜子前，他被Peter操得双腿打战。  
就在镜子的旁边是一整个衣柜的高定西装，一套一套熨烫妥帖，分门别类挂好，它们伴随Tony出入各大正式场合，也见证着Tony此刻的荒唐淫乱和意乱情迷。  
Tony显然也想到了这一点，一种诡异的羞耻感攫住了他，他别开视线，试图逃避和镜子里的自己对视，似乎这样做，被按在镜子前面操的就不是他，而是另外一个完全不相干的人。  
这太荒唐了。Tony想。  
Peter注意到了他的先生的小动作，抿抿嘴，从胸腔里发出一阵闷闷的笑声来。  
他把一只手从Tony的腰上放开，跟火热的体温相比略微有些冰凉的指尖滑过Tony腰间的软肉和柔软的腹部，沿着肚脐边缘划了一个圈，轻轻地揪着蔓延到肚脐的毛发扯了一扯。  
Tony浑身上下的肌肉在一瞬间就因为那拉扯敏感部位的毛发产生的微微的刺痛而绷紧了，肠肉也一瞬间绞紧，又湿又热又紧，夹得Peter舒爽不已，长长地叹了一口气，更用力地挺腰冲撞了几下，差点把Tony顶得跪在地上。  
Peter的一只手仍在Tony的腰上，她微微一用力，腿软得几乎要站不住的小胡子男人就复又被他拉着钉在了自己粗大的阴茎上。那只四处作祟的手也不肯安生，沿着肌肉的轮廓向下，似是要抚慰Tony可怜巴巴淌着前液的性器，可指尖在触摸到茎身的前零点一秒却又巧妙地绕开，划过同样敏感的会阴。  
Tony简直要被这强烈的，不断累积的，却又不足以把他推向高潮的快感逼得发了疯，他几乎要忍不住开口求Peter。  
求他——多摸摸他，让他射。  
可属于Tony Stark的骄傲使他紧紧地咬着牙，不允许他把这份软弱和祈求说出口。  
Peter此刻简直像个一无所知的冒失观光客，蜘蛛侠生着细软倒刺的指尖在Tony的身体上四处流连，所有状似无意的触碰和探索却又精准地把控到了他的每一个敏感点。  
微小的快感在神经末端连连炸裂，它们中每一丝都正在成为压垮他的意志的最后一根稻草。  
指尖顺着会阴划一个半圆到大腿外侧，转而像弹钢琴一样轻点指尖下的皮肤，顺着轻颤的肌肉一路往上，从丰满的大腿到胯骨，再经过腰线，路过胁部的时候肋骨的触感根根分明。再往上是跟天鹅似的优美脖颈，小巧的喉结上下滚动——他刚刚忍不住在上面留下了一个浅淡的咬痕。  
“Mr.Stark.”Peter停下抽插的动作，俯下身来，上半身几乎和Tony的后背无缝贴合，在Tony身上四处点火的手在Tony的下颌骨处摩挲了一下，趁Tony一愣神的功夫掐住他的下颌，强迫他转过头来，直面镜子里的自己。  
“Mr.Stark，您看，您多漂亮啊，为什么要躲开呢？”Peter一手钳制住Tony，在他耳边轻轻吹气。  
Tony完全是被操懵了，愣愣地和镜子里的自己对视了好几秒，才像突然反应过来似的挣扎起来：“Peter Parker！我操！操你的——”  
他这才惊觉这场性爱蒸发了他唾液里的水分，他甫一开口声音几乎嘶哑不成调，带起喉咙的一丝丝火辣。  
“纠正一下，先生，不是你操我。”Peter笑了一声，伸出舌尖舐了一下Tony的耳廓，潮热的触感通过耳道直击大脑，小狼狗先生很满意——的蜘蛛感应告诉他：他的先生抖了一下，起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩，喉咙里逸出一声猫儿似的哼声来。“还有，我不得不提醒您，Language.”  
从头到尾都是我在操你。Peter颇有些得意地吸了吸鼻子，松开了钳制住Tony下颌的手，抽开之前还要摸一摸Tony在前戏里被吻得红润的唇瓣，结果被恼羞成怒的总裁先生咬了一口。  
Tony收了力道，下口并不是很重，只在Peter的拇指上留了个不深不浅的牙印。  
但是Peter偏偏要夸张地倒吸一口凉气，侧着头在Tony的颊上乱亲一气：“先生，您咬疼我了。”  
年轻人顿了顿，又去吻年长些的那个的眼角，把被咬的拇指伸到Tony眼前，语气又委屈又无辜：“真的，咬得很疼。”  
活像一只撒娇求抱抱的小奶狗。Tony脑海里一瞬间蹦出了一个想法。  
如果忽略这扮猪吃老虎的臭小子仍插在他体内的那玩意儿的话。  
Tony翻翻白眼，决定不理会Peter不合时宜的撒娇卖萌。  
Peter吃了个闭门羹，故作不满地撇了撇嘴，松开握在Tony腰间的手，阴茎也缓缓地从Tony身体里退了出去。  
Tony回过头瞪了他一眼——他自认为眼神足够凶狠，可他被性爱泡得水汽氤氲的双眼传递出的更像是欲求不满的催促和邀请。  
拜托，搞什么鬼？他们两个都还硬着，这他妈是要半路刹车？  
Peter看到Tony回过头来，也没有别的动作，就只是直视着Tony被情欲逼红了眼角的好看眼睛，腼腆地抿着嘴笑了一下：“Tony……”  
“嗯？”Tony觉得自己真的是被日到脑子短路了，他发现自己一时间居然跟不上他的年轻的爱人的神奇脑回路。  
“抱抱我？”Peter冲着Tony张开双臂，尾音上扬，明明是问句却又充满了笃定，笃定他的先生不会拒绝他。  
“……What the fuck？”Tony疑惑地皱紧了眉头。  
要不是他被操得软了腰，浑身没力气，他真想给Peter一脚飞踹。  
“抱抱我，先生。”  
后穴叫嚣着空虚和不满，之前挤进去的润滑剂多了些，早就被体温和抽插的动作融化成黏腻温热的液体，没了阴茎堵住穴口就顺着腿根往下流，液体流过皮肤的异样触感使得Tony不自觉地夹紧了肌肉，带来一点微不足道的快感，把对性的渴望衬托得更加露骨和撩人。  
搞什么鬼。  
Tony花了好几秒钟也没思考出Peter到底要干什么，一脸狐疑地盯着Peter看，Peter也丝毫不心虚，用一脸无辜的纯良表情来回复他，一时间两人就这么默默地对视着。  
妈的，输给他了。  
Tony在心里长叹一声，想要直起身子来却发现腰肢酸软得几乎用不上力，他扶着镜面，几乎可以说是颤颤巍巍地直起了身子，转过身给了Peter一个拥抱。  
这几年里Peter长高了不少，从前比总裁先生还矮上小半个头的年轻人如今已经能够轻轻松松地把总裁先生整个人圈进怀中。Peter得到了Tony的拥抱，心满意足，把头埋到Tony颈间蹭了又蹭：“Tony。”  
他的手不安分地环抱住了Tony，掌根擦过蝴蝶骨，又向下摸过腰窝，掌心贴合着饱满丰盈的臀肉轻轻揉搓，指尖在穴口打转，抚过每一根褶皱。  
Tony已经完全被操开了，穴口轻微地颤抖、收缩着，把抚摸它的手指吞进去一个指节，穴肉层层叠叠地挤压着，让人忍不住想要进入更多。  
“臭小子，你在整我吗。”若即若离的撩拨带来若有若无的快感，像是蓬松羽毛扫过肌肤，一点瘙痒过后是万般的难耐，让Tony不禁咬了咬下唇。“要做就快做，你什么时候变得这么磨磨唧唧。”  
Tony从喉咙里发出几声不耐烦的哼唧声，撒开搂在Peter腰背部的双臂，搂住了Peter的脖子，仰头向年轻人索要了一个亲吻。  
这个吻一直到Tony肺里的氧气耗尽才算结束，两人嘴唇相离时唾液扯出几根银丝来，银丝拉伸到长度的极限后断裂，粘在嘴角和胸膛。  
Tony毫不在意，甚至可以说是故意而为之地伸出粉红的湿润舌尖，尽极缓慢和挑逗地沿着自己的唇瓣舔了一圈，把那些银丝尽数舔去，用潋滟的水光将它们取而代之。  
他眨眨眼睛，看起来像个索要糖果的万圣节调皮鬼在向大人索要甜蜜糖果，吐出的话语也一样甜蜜，带着纵欲的沙哑，有种别样的性感：“嘿，good boy，快，继续操我，嗯？”  
Peter只觉得大脑里“轰”的一声，最后一线理智的弦也被Tony的话语炸成飞灰，他咽了一口唾沫，双手抚住Tony的臀——Tony发誓他感受到了来自年轻人胸腔里传来的因为发笑而产生的振动——在Tony的耳边轻轻吹了一口气：“愿意效劳，先生。”  
下一秒Tony就感到自己整个人腾空了。拥有蜘蛛力量的年轻人毫不费力地就把Tony整个人抱了起来，突如其来的悬空所带来的失重感让Tony略有些紧张，将Peter的脖子搂得更紧，双腿也不自觉地盘住了Peter的腰。  
火热的龟头顶上肛口，毫不费力地破开了括约肌的阻碍，Peter托住Tony臀部的手略略一松，重力就让性器一下子有一大半插入Tony的身体里，前列腺被无情碾过的过量快感让小胡子男人直接登上了高潮的顶峰。  
自从Peter在某一次性爱中把Tony直接操到射以后，恶劣的Parker先生就似乎爱上了这种方式，并致力于为此探索。  
“啊——Peter——”一瞬间的自由落体后Tony的臀又被Peter稳稳托住，高潮的甬道把Peter的阴茎绞得死紧，不许它再前进半分，夹在两人之间的性器一抖一抖射出浓白的精液，尽数撒在两人的小腹，由于体位的缘故有几滴甚至溅到了Tony的胸膛上。  
Peter缓慢地挺腰让自己的性器在Tony的后穴里缓慢进出，火热的阴茎挤开紧窒的穴肉碾磨过每一寸内壁，进而缓慢地进入到最深处，再缓缓抽出，然后重复这个过程。他甚至腾出一只手来，缓慢地撸动着才射过一次的Tony的性器，帮Tony把高潮无限延长。  
高潮带来的眩晕感和溺水感简直快要让Tony窒息，他大张着嘴，嘴唇哆嗦着，想要尖叫，想要破口大骂，却发不出一个音节来，反倒被年轻人衔住了唇瓣，掠夺他的每一点火热呼吸。  
“Mr.Stark，”Peter侧头亲亲Tony，嘴唇擦过先生的鼻梁诉说着最动情和露骨的情话，后半句话却分明是要把他的先生带入更深不可测的欲望海沟，年轻人甚至用上了许久不用的敬辞。“Mr.Stark，抱紧我，我要动了。”  
Tony惊愕地瞪大了眼睛：“什……放开我！”浑身无力的小胡子男人不知从哪儿又得来了几分力气，挣扎着想要逃离，不料他的挣扎带动了年轻人的阴茎在体内搅动，再一次狠狠碾过敏感点，再一次把他积攒起来的几分力气打碎，让他再一次软了腰杆，只能搂着Peter的脖子一口一口地喘气，连喘气的声音都带上了颤音。  
“放开？”Peter勾起嘴角，充满暗示意味地捏了捏Tony的臀肉，提示小胡子男人他们现在的体位。“真的要放开吗，先生？”  
“放……不不不——啊嗯……”Tony这才意识到他们所处的体位有多么危险，出言拒绝却晚了一步——Peter松开了手，本来只插入了大半的粗长阴茎一下子借着重力全根没入，顶到一个从未有过的深度。Tony发出一声高亢的尖叫，原本盘在Peter腰间的双腿止不住地往下滑，让他更少了一层支撑，条件反射似的将Peter的脖子搂得更紧了些。  
“Peter……啊嗯……不要了……Peter——”Tony眼眶里包着的将落未落的生理泪水一下子像被破坏掉了闸门似的全部涌出来，体内的阴茎让他有一种被钉穿了的错觉，他无助地摇着头，不知该为这灭顶的快感感到恐慌还是欢愉，巧舌如簧的Tony Stark在此刻却只能哭喊着说出最最简单的单词来求饶。  
“Shhhh，先生不要哭，你好漂亮。”Peter重新好好托住Tony的臀粗喘两口堪堪压制住射精的欲望，高潮和紧张让Tony的甬道就像尽头藏着秘宝的沼泽，让他只想不断深入，一直到把Tony操晕过去才好。  
他抱着Tony上前一步，把人压在镜面上，冰冷平面接触到火热皮肤让Tony整个人瑟缩了一下，已经被操得意识迷蒙的小胡子男人被来自背后的冰凉触感刺激到，迷迷瞪瞪地回头看了一眼，正对上自己被泪水，情欲，唾液弄得一团糟的自己的脸。  
没等Tony的脏话脱口而出Peter就动了起来，年轻人腰胯力量极好，大开大合几乎是整根插入又整根拔出，快意的电流像是电流一样疯狂鞭挞着两人的神经。插得Tony只能用尽全力搂着Peter的脖子像抓住救命稻草，从喉咙深处滚落出呜咽似的小小呻吟，连过度分泌的唾液都无力吞咽，顺着嘴角滴落到锁骨的凹陷处。  
“Tony，看着我好吗……我爱你。”Peter下身动作不停，落在Tony脸上的吻却丝毫不带情欲，从他因为快感而蹙起的眉头到被生理泪水泡得红肿的眼睑，吻过眼角的细纹和脸颊上的泪痕，吻过他红红的鼻尖，又吻了他的唇。“我爱你。”  
年轻人涉世未深，不懂太多浪漫情话，辗转迂回也不甚明白，但是没有关系，他会一遍一遍重复“我爱你”，直到他的先生相信这不是为了哄他开心的花言巧语为止。  
得不到回应也没关系，这并不妨碍我爱你。  
顺着重复了一遍又一遍的直白情话，Peter像是在和谁较劲似的不断加快的速度，把Tony的呻吟都顶得七零八落，吐出来都是不成调的音节。  
Tony的眼前一片白茫茫的光，两人同时到达高潮的时候他几乎要晕过去，半梦半醒之间他感觉到Peter从他身体里退了出去，伴随着年轻人一声梦呓似的嘟哝：“怎么办啊，我可太爱你了。”  
————————————————————————  
Tony一觉醒来已经是华灯初上，他睡意朦胧地坐起身，每一寸肌肉都叫嚣着酸痛，他“嘶”了一声，在心里盘算着怎么教训某个白日宣淫的臭小子。  
肌肉虽酸痛，身上却清爽，不用说，定是Peter又包揽了所有善后动作。  
Tony一偏头就看见了睡在他旁边的Peter，年轻人脸上还挂着饕足的笑容，即使在睡梦中也难掩眉眼间的容光焕发。  
他想起年轻人一遍一遍重复的表白，忽而软了心。  
“我也爱你。”Tony说，摸了摸Peter睡得乱糟糟的头发。


End file.
